19 grudnia 1989
Program 1 8.35 „Domator" - Rady na życzenie 8.50 Domowe przedszkole 9.15 Wiadomości 9.25 „Oddajcie mi dziecko" (2-ost.) - film prod. USA 11.00 „Domator" - z pomponem i frędzlami 11.10 Od Wersalu do Poczdamu- Nauka i kultura W II Rzeczpospolitej 12.00 Spotkania z literaturą, kl. VII: A. Mickiewicz - lata dzieciństwa - lata młodości; Tv Technikum Rolnicze: 13.30 Nasze spotkania - sem. III: Kształcenie praktyczne 14.00 Historia - sem. III - Polski listopad (I) 14.30 Tv kurs rolniczy - Szklarniowa uprawa ogórków na słomie (II) 15.30 „Kim być?" - decyzje 15-latków 16.20 Program dnia Telegazeta 16.25 Dla dzieci: „Tik - tak" 16.50 Kino Tik-taka: „Cudowna podróż" - serial animowany produkcji austriackiej 17.15 Teleexpress 17.30 „Spojrzenia" 17.55 „Klinika Zdrowego Człowieka" (nerwice) 18.15 „System" 18.45 „10 minut" 19.00 Dobranoc „Przygody kotka Damiana" 19.10 „Stop" - mag. konsumentów 19.30 Wiadomości 20.15 „Oddajcie mi dziecko" (2-ost.) - film prod. USA 21.55 „Listy o gospodarce" 22.30 Sport - hokej 23.20 Echa dnia 23.35 Język rosyjski (10) Program 2 16.55 Język angielski (40) 17.25 Program dnia 17.30 „Klub ludzi z przeszłością" 18.00 Kronika 18.30 Modlitwa wieczorna 18.50 Ekspres reporterów - wydanie specjalne „Profesor Jeffrey Sachs kontra polscy biznes-meni" 19.30 „Kolorowy zawrót głowy" - mag. narciarski 20.00 „Non stop kolor" - magazyn 21.00 W kręgu sztuki: „Dzieje fotografii" (1) - serial dok. prod. angielskiej 21.30 Panorama dnia 21.45 Ekspres reporterów 22.00 Studio im. Karola Irzykowskiego „Wigilia 81" - film produkcji polskiej reż. Leszek Wosiewicz wyk.: Zofia Mrozowska, Barbara Wrzesińska, Ewa Błaszczyk 22.50 Komentarz dnia BBC1 6.05 The Flintstones 6.30 BBC Breakfast News 8.55 Regional News and Weather 9.00 News; Weather followed by Open Air 9.20 Kilroy 10.00 News; Weather followed by Going for Gold 10.25 The Playground Stop 10.50 Henry's Cat 10.55 Five to Eleven 11.00 News; Weather followed by Open Air 12.00 News; Weather followed by Daytime Live 12.55 Regional News and Weather 13.00 One O'Clock News; Weather 13.30 Neighbours 13.50 Going for Gold 14.15 Flame in the Streets 15.50 Children's BBC 15.50 Green Claws 16.05 Ewoks The Tragic Flute 16.20 Fred the Angel 16.30 Ipso Facto 17.00 Newsround 17.05 Grange Hill 17.35 Neighbours 18.00 Six O'Clock News; Weather 18.30 Regional news magazines 19.00 Tomorrow's World 19.30 EastEnders 20.00 Dad's Army 20.30 A Question of Sport 21.00 Nine O'Clock News; Regional News Weather 21.30 Wargames 23.20 Film 89 with Barry Norman 23.50 Weather 23.55 Closedown BBC2 8.00 News 8.15 Westminster 9.00 Seventy Summers 9.30 Now Get Out of That 10.00 Inside Japan 10.30 Laurel and Hardy: Below Zero 10.50 The Wrong Arm of the Law 12.20 Holiday Outings 12.30 See Hear! 13.20 Pigeon Street 13.35 History on Your Doorstep 14.00 News; Weather followed by International Show Jumping 14.40 Wood Works with Blizzard 15.00 News; Weather followed by Westminster Live 15.50 News and Weather; Regional News and Weather 16.00 Catchword 16.30 Talk of the 80s 17.00 Advice Shop 17.30 Watchdog 18.00 Tarzan Goes to India 19.30 South Africa under the Skin 20.00 Open Space 20.30 Food and Drink Christmas Special 21.00 Red Dwarf III: ...the Saga Continuums: 6: The Last Day 21.30 Made in Latin America 22.30 Newsnight 23.15 The Late Show 23.55 Weatherview 0.00 Talk of the 80s 0.35 Closedown Channel 4 6.00 The Channel Four Daily 9.25 The Art of Landscape 12.00 The Parliament Programme 12.30 Business Daily 13.00 Sesame Street 14.00 The Senior Service 14.15 Exmoor Village 14.45 Black Forest Clinic 15.40 The Oprah Winfrey Show 16.30 Fifteen to One 17.00 The Lone Ranger 17.30 Noah's Ark 18.00 I Love Lucy 18.30 Give a Dog a Bad Name 19.00 News 19.50 Comment 20.00 Images 20.30 4 What It's Worth 21.00 Bandung File 22.00 One Night Stands Kevin Meaney 22.30 Sticky Moments with Julian Clary 23.15 Big World 0.15 The Gourmet 1.10 Film: The Sinister Man 2.15 Closedown Kategoria:Ramówki TP1 z 1989 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TP2 z 1989 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC1 z 1989 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC2 z 1989 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Channel 4 z 1989 roku